As Long As You're Mine
by fallenstar80
Summary: The war is over and the Dark Lord has won. What will happen to Hermione?
1. The Beginning

Prologue

Come with me my friends. Come with me and imagine a world where Harry Potter is no longer with us. A land where evil has won and only the good survive by slavery. What of the children of the evil ones? What of the Draco Malfoy's and the Pansy Parkinson's? What is there story? What part did they play in the war? Is everything as it appears? Take a journey through time and imagine what might have happened.

Chapter 1

She bit her lip nervously as she was lead in chains to the manor. Wife. She was now married to that beast. She knew she should be thankful that he spared her life, but she couldn't summon any joy. All her life she had been taught that good would always triumph over evil. How wrong everyone had been. In the end good was massacred by the evil ones. Her husband had been right in the thick of it. In the end he had sparred her life and presented her to the dark lord. As payment for his bravery and all his success in the war her husband had been given a pet. A pet which he could do with as he wish. He had been given Hermione Granger. Hermione watched her husband carefully as he shut the door behind him, "What?" he snapped. Hermione closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten, "Nothing," she mumbled. She felt silent tears slip though her lashes as she watched her dreams crushed by the shutting door. Her life had become nothing at all.

Draco sighed as he shut the door. His wife was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Life was not what it seemed. War was not what it seemed. Too many dead. Too many injured. He closed his eyes and saw the horrific images flash though his mind. After the dark side won all Draco wanted to do was get married and settle down. He had to smirk as he recalled the look Lord Voldemort had given him when he requested a wife.

"_Of all the things you want you want a wife?" Lord Voldemort asked._

_Draco nodded, "My liege I have been nothing, but faithful to you and your cause. Al I humbly request is wife so I may start the family I so desire." Draco looked the up at the dark lord, "My liege I humbly ask that you grant my request so I may start on future generations to serve you."_

_Lord Voldemort smirked, "I see." He replied. "You will take any wife that is given to you?" he asked. "Even a mere slave?"_

_Draco bowed on one knee, "I would prefer to choose my mate, but if you feel it is in your better judgment to do so who am I to complain?"_

_The dark lord snapped his fingers and a slave appeared before him, "Draco," the dark lord hissed. "Do you know who this mere mudblood is?"_

_Draco felt his heart stop; Hermione. Hermione Granger was to be his possible wife. "Yes my liege. That is the same filthy mudblood that felt it was in her right to try and best all pure bloods in school. I know her type well."_

_The dark lord grinned, "I want you to marry her and have her bare your children. I want to see my subjects grow. You have one hour to ready for the ceremony."_

_Draco bowed in service, "My liege it would be an honor to serve you in any way you see fit."_

Draco opened his eyes as he felt the scene leave him. Hermione was his. She was his wife. How long had he waited to marry? How long had he waited to have her under is heal. Now his wish had been granted. He sighed wearily. Was this what he truly had wished for? He looked at his wife and exhaled; he had his work cut out for him.

Chapter 2

"Master!" a house elf yipped. The tiny creature charged Master Malfoy and jumped on him. "Master is home! You alive!"

Draco let a genuine smile cross his features, "Dog what are you doing out of the kitchen?"

"Dog?" Hermione sniffed. "It's bad enough you have house elves, but to name them dog?"

Draco stood up and looked down at Hermione, "What I call my house-elves is my business. But," he paused. "I'm only telling you this because you are now my wife. His name is Dodger, but somehow in the mix up it got shorten to Dog."

"Master is home with lady," Dog replied. "She is Mistress?" Dog asked hopefully.

Draco nodded, "She is my new wife. I want you to meet Hermione Malfoy. Please have a room waiting for her and send Gippy to me at once."

Dog bowed respectfully, "Anything Master." The little house elf danced off singing a little dity, "Master home. Praise Merlin! Master home!"

Hermione watched the exchange in shock. Malfoy was nice to house-elves? Something was not right, "What happened to everyone being inferior to you?" she demanded.

Draco buried his face in his hands, "So many questions. Do you not understand what has happened to you? You are my prisoner. I am your husband. Don't you get it? If I wanted to I could kill you and nothing would be done about it."

"Why did you marry me?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Lord Voldemort told me to," he replied.

"That's not the reason," Hermione answered. "Why did you do it?"

"Master?" an older house-elf asked.

Draco looked up, "Yes, Gippy."

"Her room is ready," the elf squeaked.

"Hermione go with Dog," he ordered as the tiny house-elf grinned from behind Gippy.

"This conversation," Hermione started.

"This conversation is closed," he snapped.

Suddenly an owl swooped in and dropped a parchment off in Malfoy's hands. Draco opened the letter and read it, "I must leave," he informed Hermione.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"That is none of your concern," he growled. "Gippy," Draco replied calmer. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but when I return we will meet about my absence."

"As you wish master," Gippy replied with a bow.

"I'll be home late," he told Hermione. He quickly picked up her hand and gave it a delicate kiss. "We will finish our conversation later."

As he apperated away she stared at him. He had just kissed her hand. He had touched her without harming her. Was this the same Malfoy she knew? What game was he trying to play? She spotted the piece of parchment that had fluttered to the ground in the confusion. She unrolled it and began to read, "I need you," it was signed P. Parkinson.

Hermione began to laugh, only married for an hour and already Malfoy was cheating on her.

"Mistress," Gippy called softly. "Are you ready to go to your room now?" he asked.

She nodded, "Please."

Malfoy appeared at Pansy's house and rushed inside. "Pansy?" he called.

"Master Malfoy," Tippy called. "She is in studio."

Draco took off for Pansy's art studio. He entered the room, "Pansy?" he called.

Pansy looked up at Draco with a tear stained face, "What happened?" she asked. "What did we do wrong? What did we do to deserve this?"

Draco sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "What did he do?"

Pansy let out a hollow laugh, "It's what I had to do. I had to have him under Imperius Curse just to keep him from killing himself. Why do I have to harm him?" she wailed as the tears started again.

Draco felt his heart break for her. Pansy had been one of his oldest friends. He had loved her with all his heart. As youngsters there was talk of an arranged marriage between the two. By their fourth year any love they had felt for each other had become strictly platonic. Draco had fallen for an obtainable woman and Pansy? Well Pansy had fallen for the one man she knew she could never have. It didn't matter that he was a pure blood. Their circles were just too different. Poor Pansy had fallen in love with Ronald Weasley.

"How's Ron holding up?" Draco asked.

"He hates me," Pansy cried softly. "He'll never love me. What did I do to deserve this life?"

"It's not the end of the world," Draco soothed. "Give it time. Hermione isn't too happy with me either."

Pansy had to hold back a smile as she saw Draco's eyes light up at the sound of his wife's name. Draco had fallen in love with Hermione in his fourth year. Pansy had noticed the summer of their fourth that Draco's teasing of Hermione had become less and his threats were a little hollower. She finally found his journal that had included a sketch of his beloved as well as a few poems he had written to her. Pansy smiled fondly at the fight she and Draco had had. The insults they had hurled at each other as each tried to mask the pain and confusion that was brewing in their hearts.

"_You love that mudblood?" Pansy accused. _

"_You love that traitor," Draco shot back. How had Pansy discovered his love for Hermione?_

"_I found your journal," she shot back. _

_Draco cursed her talent for mind reading. "How long? Were you ever going to tell me? You are my bloody girlfriend!" he screamed._

"_You?" she screeched. "What about me! All the kisses and sweet words you were whispering to me and all this time you were thinking about Granger! How do you think that's supposed to make me feel?_

_Draco let out a howl, "What about me? Do you have any idea how it feels to watch the woman you love skip right by you into the arms of every other man but you? Do you know how long I have been repressing these feelings?_

_Pansy rushed for Draco and gathered him in a hug, "of course I understand. That's how I feel about Ronald."_

_Draco and Pansy held each other as they both cried. Cried for the love they knew they would never have and cried for families they were born in._

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

Pansy wiped the tears form her eyes, "I'm fine. I think I'll go to bed now."

Draco stood up and offered Pansy his hand, "I must return home. I have to explain to her what happened. I know she must have looked at your note."

"Will I get a chance to see her?" Pansy asked.

Draco nodded, "Not yet. It's too soon. I want to give her a chance to adjust to the new world she lives in. Give it about a month and then you can visit. In another few months you can bring Ron. I don't want to separate them, but I don't want them holding on to each other."

"I agree," Pansy replied quickly.

Draco tenderly touched her cheek, "You are the sister I never had. He will love you one day. It's hard not too."

Pansy watched Draco apperate into the night, "I hope you're right, Draco." She whispered. "I hope you're right."


	2. Don't Touch Me

Chapter 3

Draco apperated home. He sighed before he opened the door. He already knew what sight awaited him. He already knew Hermione would have nothing to do with him and there was much work to be done to make the manor fully functioning again. He smiled as he recalled the days of his youth when he would wander out in the gardens and pretend he was lord of the manor. He laughed gently as he recalled his mother's fussing at him and his father insisting that he leave the dream world. Draco opened the door and silently closed it behind him. He needed a nice stiff drink before he dealt with Granger.

Hermione sat at the vanity willing herself not to cry. She looked at her reflection and tired to not release the tears that were once again starting to form. Ron was dead. Ron was her everything; her best friend and the love of her life. She chided herself for thinking of Ron. She had more important things to think of, like getting out of this marriage. She stood up and glanced around the room, while it was not the most spectacular and ornate room, it was very clean and comfortable. She sat on the bed and buried face in the pillow and let the sobs escape. There really was no way out.

"Mistress?" a voice asked.

Hermione looked up in shock as she saw Gippy standing in her door way. "Yes?" she choked out.

"Master wishes to see you in his study," Gippy replied.

Hermione nodded and followed Gippy out the door and down the hall. She entered the study and saw Draco posed elegantly in a high back chair with a glass of brandy.

"Would you care for a drink?" Draco asked politely.

Hermione shrugged, "Got anything stronger? How about some poison?"

Draco clucked his tongue, "I do not approve. Have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," Hermione replied. Before she could say another word a chair came up and forced her to sit. "I told you I would stand," she snapped.

Draco shook his head, "My home, my rules."

"You really are a pratt aren't you?" she snapped.

"Enough!" Draco growled. "We are husband and wife. You will treat me civilly and I will treat you civilly as well. Understood?"

"Crystal," Hermione replied. "Meaning you can sleep around while I'm locked in my room."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Would she ever see him for what he really was? "Not that it any business of yours," Draco informed her coolly. "But I did not see Pansy for a sexual reason. We are friends. Besides," Draco smirked. "Are you interested in sharing my bed?"

Hermione gasped, "Of course not! I have never had and never will have a desire to go there."

Draco smirked, "Your loss. Anyways we need to discuss this marriage of ours."

"What's there to discus?" she snapped. "I don't want to be married to you any more than you want to be married to me. Why don't we end this charade before someone gets hurt?"

Draco sighed, "You know one of these days you will have to come to me. You do know that kids are expected right?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. Children? No one ever told her she had to mate with this beast!

Draco laughed gently, "Obviously that part was omitted when you were brought here by the Dark Lord. We have two years to get you pregnant."

"Isn't there another way?" Hermione whispered. She knew there wasn't. How she wished she could come up with a spell to take care of that. She couldn't give herself to this…this death eater! She had never even given herself to Ron. They had promised to wait until the war was over in case she got pregnant.

Draco moved his chair closer to hers and reached out let his hand linger just above hers, "I'm not the monster you make me out to be," he told he quietly.

Hermione snatched her hand away, "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Draco Stood up, "I must bid you good night," he informed her. "Gippy will escort you to your room." He stole a lingering glance over her face and tenderly touched her cheek, "Pleasant dreams." He whispered.

Hermione shot out of the chair and ran for her room. Draco had touched her twice and hadn't even tried hexing her. There were many holes in the story. Now all she had to was fill them.

Draco collapsed in after Hermione fled. This was not going to be easy. He wanted nothing more than to spend his life with this woman, but she was making it so difficult. Maybe he needed to call upon his mother in the morning. Maybe she would help him worm his way into the heart of this woman.


	3. The Reason

Chapter 4

Draco awoke the next morning and dressed and prepared to apperated to his parent's home.

"Master? You leave mistress?" Gippy asked.

"I must pay my respects to my family. I will return shortly. Send a tray up to her room and when I come back we will have our meeting," Draco replied.

Gippy nodded as Draco apperated away.

A house-elf greeted him in the entry way and escorted Draco to the breakfast room to greet his mother.

"Mother," Draco replied solemnly.

"Draco!" his mother cried as she came over and gave him a brief hug. Never one for affection, Narcissa Malfoy made all contact with others as brief as possible.

"I assume you have heard of my marriage," Draco asked.

Narcissa features were marred by an ugly look, "I can't believe you had to marry that slave. I have spoken with your father and we will have her taken care of so you can marry a proper witch."

"I don't want a proper witch," Draco shot back coldly. "I want Hermione. The Dark Lord gave her to me and I want to keep her."

"Is she that good?" his mother asked mindlessly as she began to inspect the dusting around the room.

"That's why I have come," Draco informed her softly. "She hates me. She won't eve let me touch her."

His mother smiled, "Good. So it shouldn't take too long to get her out of the way."

"You aren't listening to me," Draco sighed in frustration. "I want your help in wooing her. I want you to help me make Hermione fall in love with me."

Narcissa gasped, "You aren't serious are you? Do you have any idea what that will do for the family's name and reputation?"

"I am the future of this family," he snapped. "We are so tired of the fighting and the war. We just want to settle down with our lives. This was your war, not ours."

"Eloquently spoken as always," Lucius informed his son, "But also flawed. This war is yours just as much as it is mine."

Draco bowed respectfully, "This I understand father, but please I want this."

Lucius shook his head, "Are you sure you want to defame the family's name like this?"

"It's not like she is stupid or a criminal. She is our enemy yes, but she is also intelligent and witty and beautiful. Father, she is everything I have searched for in a wife. If you two could help me woo her and accept her, all this fighting will end," Draco explained.

"What about Pansy?" his mother asked.

"She has been married as well. The others are Serverus, Millie, Goyle and Crabbe," Draco sighed.

"Who did they marry?" his mother demanded. "I thought you loved Pansy?"

"I do," Draco answered. "But it is more of sisterly affection. Pansy married Ronald Weasley. Serevurs married Nymphadora Tonks; Millie married Percy Weasley, Goyle married I want to say married Susan Bones and Crabbe married Luna Lovegood."

"Enemies!" his mother gasped. "The remaining enemies have infiltrated our ranks. Lucius you speak to the Dark Lord at once about this!"

"Silence," Lucius snapped coldly. "I will do no such things. The surviving ones must be part of a plot. Yes that's it," Lucius said softly to himself.

"When you are ready to finish this conversation, you know where to find me," Draco spoke up as he began to leave.

"Do you love her?" Lucius asked his son.

"Hermione?" he asked as he watched his father's face closely.

His father nodded.

"My personal feelings are not up for discussion at this point in time. Love? No. It's too soon. Anything I am feeling will not be discussed until I know I have your complete trust in the matter."

"Library," Lucius spoke up.

Draco turned in surprise, "What library?"

His father rolled his eyes, "Show her the library in the manor and then I don't know read her some stupid poetry. Women like it. They think it romantic."

His mother nodded eagerly, "and take her for strolls on the grounds. From what I head she is not an overly feminine woman, but we can work on that."

"You'll help?' Draco asked with a grin.

Both parents nodded and Draco rushed to the entry hall to apperated home.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Narcissa asked her husband.

Lucius nodded, "The Dark Lord has his reason. I think unfortunately I know what they are."

Narcissa cocked her head to the side, "And those would be?"

"The ones who were married were only from the most loyal families and did the most in the war. I don't think the Dark Lord is trying so much to bring the down fall of Potter supporters, so much as giving our children what they desired the most; a chance to be truly loved and a chance to start over."

Narcissa smiled as her husband gave her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Yes love is most important."

Draco apperated home with a new determination to woo his wife. "Gippy!" he called.

The house-elf appeared with a troubled look on his face, "Master."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Mistress wanting to do harm to self. Hurry," Gippy said quickly.

Draco rushed upstairs and found his wife with a knife pointing at her wrist, "I'll do it!" she snapped. "Just make on move and I'll…"

"Accio knife!" Draco called as the knife flew out of Hermione's hand and safely into Draco's possession. "Take this down stairs," he said coldly.

The house-elf nodded and fled from sight.

"Come here," Draco snapped.

Hermione drew herself up to her full height and glared at Draco, "No."

Draco took a step forward, "Do not make me come nay further than this," he threatened.

Defeated Hermione came the rest of the way, "Going to punish me now?" she asked sarcastically.

Draco grabbed her wrist that was bleeding from where she had nicked herself. He muttered a spell and the skin quickly repaired itself. Draco held it for Hermione's inspection. While she looked at the healed wound Draco suddenly kissed it, "Do not harm yourself again. Is that understood?"

Hermione tired to pull away from his grasp, but found it difficult, "You can't make me stay here alive!" she fought.

Draco looked up into her eyes and tenderly touched her cheek, "Stop fighting me. You will not harm your self again. What possessed you to try and kill yourself?"

Do you really need to ask?" she shot back.

He sighed, "If I didn't need to ask I wouldn't."

"I don't want to be married to you. I don't want to be a Malfoy. I want my freedom. And if suicide is the only way then so be it," Hermione growled.

Draco glanced down to hide the tears that were threatening his eyes, she hated him. Fear can turn to love his father once told him. "Please clean yourself up and be ready in one hour. I must meet briefly with Gippy and then I will give you a tour of the manor," Draco told her stiffly.

"If I don't?" she asked.

Draco looked around her room, "If you fail to obey any of my instructions you can kiss the privacy of your room good-bye and you will be sleeping in my bed for now on," he snapped and strode out the door.

Hermione gasped as she watched him leave. He couldn't do that. "No," she whispered softly. She brushed away tears as she prepared to spend the afternoon with her husband.


	4. A Gift

Chapter 5

Hermione sat on the floor of her room utterly defeated. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. She sat their sniffling as Draco strode in.

"Why aren't you ready?" he snapped.

She brushed the tears from her eyes and let out a quite sob, "I can't. I just can't do it."

Draco looked at her genuinely confused as he sat on the floor next to her, "Can't do what?"

"I can't be here," she whispered. "All my friends, everyone I have known is dead. How can I survive when they have all suffered?"

Draco sighed, "Come here," he said gently.

She quickly pulled away, "I'm fine," she snapped.

"Come here," he coaxed.

She looked up at Draco and lost all thought. He was staring at her with his arms open wide. It was almost as if he was trying to get her to cuddle with him. It seemed like he actually wanted to comfort her.

Draco quickly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her gently towards him. Don't scare her off he thought. He felt the indecision in her spine as she tried to turn from him, yet began to press herself closer to him at the same time. He wanted to laugh at the indecision, but couldn't. The seriousness of the situation was too dire. She had tired to kill herself, and all he could think of doing was putting the bed behind them to good use.

Hermione tried to fight him, but it felt so good. The soothing rubs on the back and the gentle strokes of her hair almost made her forget who he was and what he stood for. "Are we going on that tour?" she asked as she tried to disentangle herself from his embrace.

Draco held her tighter for fear of losing contact. "Are you sure you're ready?" he questioned as he tenderly tapped the bridge of her nose.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she demanded.

Draco stood up and smirked, if only she knew. "Good things come to those who wait," he explained.

He offered his hand and hesitantly Hermione accepted it. As she stood up she felt his grip tighten. It seemed like he didn't want to let her go. She shook her head, she was just being silly. Draco was not starting to get romantic or nice or any of those things. All he was going to be was the same irritable pratt from day one. "Does this mean you aren't answering my question?" she asked.

Draco offered her his arm and she shook her head in decline, "I will, but all in good time. Come there is something I want to show you," he told her.

The moment they were out the door Hermione felt Draco slip his arm around her waist. She tried to push away, but instead found Draco giving her an infuriating smile. "What are you smiling at?" she snapped.

Draco laughed as he led her down the hall, "One day you'll understand," he told her and left it at that.

Draco took her up a flight of stairs and turned to the left. Hermione looked up and saw large oak doors blocking the entrance. Draco opened the doors and led Hermione inside.

"Where are we?" she demanded.

Draco came up behind her and placed both hands over her eyes, "Take a few steps forward," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione jumped slightly, why was Draco behind her? "And if I don't?" she snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes, why was she making this so difficult. "Just do it. Please?" he pleaded softly.

Hermione feel tan unintentional shiver go up her spine, why did he have to sound so….sexy? She took the few steps forward and paused, "There are you happy?" she asked.

Draco felt a smile star to turn up his lips, "Open you eyes," he instructed softly.

He took the blinders off and Hermione gasped, "What is this?" she asked breathlessly as she inspected all the bookcases with silent joy.

"It's the library," he informed her as he looked down with a bit of a blush tingeing his cheeks. "I thought you might want to explore it a bit.

Hermione ran around with the giddiness of a child. She had thought the Hogwarts library had been huge. It was nothing compared to this 3 story wonder of the world. "Oh my," she gasped as she saw the original copy of Hogwarts a History. "Oh Draco," she breathed.

Draco gasped silently. She had used his first name. He had to clear his throat. "I hope you like it. I just wanted to let you know that you have almost free reign of the interior of the house," he said rather dully.

Hermione felt her lips start to turn into a frown. She couldn't let herself get so worked up. It was just a library. "Thank you," she replied.

Draco sighed as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I know you hate me, but I just wanted to let you know that with all differences aside I do want to make this work."

Hermione's face shot up, "You have a funny way of showing it," she snapped.

Draco lifted his hand up and gently stroked her face, "If you'll let me, I would like to prove it."

Her eyes became daggers, "And just how do you intend to do that?" she growled sarcastically.

Draco tilted her chin up and moved in. His lips were just the barest inch from hers. "Don't worry so much about my tactics," he purred. "Just go with it."

Hermione took a deep breath to prevent a swoon she felt was coming on, "Don't you dare."

Draco pulled her against him, "Don't you dare do what?" he mocked.

She felt her body start to move closer. It was so wrong she had to consciously pull away, "Don't you dare try to kiss me."

Draco chuckled as his arms wrapped around her body and move her closer, "And if I do?" he asked as his grey eyes bore into her frightened brown ones.

"I…." she stuttered. "I'll…."

He cocked his head to the side as hands started to run up and down her spine creating goose bumps on her arms, "You'll what?" he demanded as his lips started to inch closer.

"I can't do this," she whispered helplessly. "Please no…"

Draco's lips found her forehead and he left a gentle kiss there, "I know. I won't push you, if you'll make me a promise."

Hermione looked down at the closeness of their bodies and felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks, "What is it?" she whispered.

His lips left of trail of kisses from her forehead down her face to her cheek, "Promise me that you won't fight me. I won't push you, but I know you are also fighting me. Promise me you'll try to accept this."

Hermione sighed as she felt the warmth start to trickle up her spine. "I'll try," she promised.

Draco pulled her closer and hugged her, "That's all I ask."


	5. An Element of Surprise

Chapter 6

While I hate to leave Hermione in such a predicament we have other lives to explore. Why were the couples chosen as they were? Is everything as it truly seems?

Luna Lovegood woke up with a smile lighting her face. She knew her life was different from the others. She heard the sound of her husband in the shower and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. After he had come home from work the two had another exhausting round of lovemaking that carried well into the early morning. She noticed a small bruise on her wrist and giggled softly, only Vincent knew how kinky she truly was.

While her friends had been preparing for the final battle and falling in love with each other, Luna had fallen in love with the enemy. Vincent Crabbe had taken to following the young Ravenclaw around, no doubt on Malfoy's orders. He had repeatedly sat at her table in the library and studied right along with her. At first it had terrified her to have a Slytherin following her around. After the first few months it became a comfort factor. She knew she could always count on him being there. The day before the Christmas Holidays started Luna found a box next to her book at the library. When she returned to the privacy of her own room she opened it and found an exquisite silver necklace inside. A tiny serpent was etched on the dangling dagger. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the necklace was from. Luna ran to the library and found Vincent waiting for her.

"_Why me" she whispered._

_Vincent grinned. Never had he felt anything remotely as beautiful as he felt when he was with her, "why not?" he retorted._

"_We have never spoken," Luna informed him quizzically._

_Vincent inched closer and tilted her chin up "Sometimes words aren't necessary."_

_Before she could reply he kissed her. It wasn't a very long kiss, nor was it a chaste peck either. It conveyed every secret emotion that had been hidden in their hearts._

From that moment on they had become inseparable. As the war loomed in the distance they made a packed to protect one another.

"_If we win, I'll protect you," Luna told Vincent. She looked at his dark hair and sighed. She truly loved him._

_Vincent nodded, "I won't let anything happen to you," he stated as he held her protectively. "When the Dark Lord wins I will take you as my wife."_

_She rolled her eyes, "So I can stay barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?" she asked sarcastically._

_He smirked and pulled her closer towards him, "No. So I can make love to you whenever I want," he whispered as his lips descended upon her neck._

_She shivered and grinned, "Well now that you mention it," she tilted her head so he got better access, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."_

Luna grinned at the memory. She was lucky. It was a shame the others weren't as fortunate as her. Thankfully Vincent promised her she could visit the other when they started to come around. She heard the water turn off and she tossed her nightgown to the side and posed seductively on the bed. He was not going anywhere without their ritual morning shag.

Vincent came out in a towel and saw his wife posed on the bed. He grinned and thanked Merlin for the gift that was given to him. Malfoy had told him to spy on her since she had become part of Potter's inner circle in his 6th year. At first the task was boring. Follow her to the library and to Hogsmede. After the first month or so he began to really study her life. She was beautiful. She was also very lonely. Loony Lovegood was her nickname. Eccentric was a better term for her. Vincent smirked as he recalled the night before; maybe kinky was a better word. By the end of Halloween he had fallen completely and hopelessly for the Ravenclaw. It took Malfoy about one week to figure out his secret. Instead of making his life miserable he helped him woo the elusive Ravenclaw. By Christmas she was his and his alone. Three years later she was his until death made them bid adieu. He dropped the towel and pounced on his wife. Sometimes life gave you the most beautiful surprises.

Ron woke feeling more clear headed than he had in awhile. He sighed as he realized it was because his wife had sent him to bed curse free. He showered and walked to the door and it opened for him. Obviously his wife was in a good mood. He made his way to his sitting room and ate breakfast while he read the daily prophet. Though the paper was Voldemort controlled it still had a few facts actually thrown in. He looked at one report on the latest quest for peace and recognized the reporter's name. It was none other than his brother Percy. Where was Pansy?

Ron ran from room to room in search of his wife. He threw open her sitting room door and paused. Posed comfortable on the loveseat was Pansy. Her legs curled under her and she was resting her arm on the arm of the loveseat. She had one hand shielding her eyes from unwanted light and her hair was falling dramatically over her shoulders. Ron stopped and turned around and went to his room. He had the strangest urge to go over to her and kiss her lips gently while his hands explored her hair. It was in that exact moment that Ron found himself attracted to his wife, and he didn't know whether to accept it or cower in fear.

That evening Pansy sat on her loveseat reading a book on dark magic. She glanced at the clock and sighed, 7:30 pm. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something? Like spending time with her husband? He always came to her from 8-9 pm as she requested. He would sit on a chair and stare at the wall or read a book. He never spoke to her or even acknowledged her presence. She heard a creak and saw Ron enter. Why was he here early?

"May I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

Pansy nodded and he walked in and sat in a chair opposite her, "I have a question," he told her as he took a gulp.

Pansy set her book down. Whatever had him so worked up was definitely something that required her full attention, "What is it?"

"Who all is still alive?" he asked. "I looked at the papers this morning and saw that Percy is writing for them. I thought everyone was killed."

Pansy sighed. It was time for the truth. They had all decided to keep the truth hidden until the time was right. Now whether the time was right she wasn't quite clear on, but she knew he needed answers. "If you are willing to listen to me uninterrupted I'll tell you," she said softly.

Ron nodded eagerly.

"Well the truth is many died, but not everyone. The Dark Lord thought it best to marry us off to shut us younger people. If we were married with families we wouldn't question his authority so much. Ron you have married me and your brother Percy is married to Millicent Bludstroe. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff married Gregory Goyle and Luna Lovegood married Vincent Crabbe. Most happily I might add," she paused as she watched Ron take it all in.

His jaw dropped in shock, "My 6ht year!" he exclaimed. "I knew Luna was up to something. She was dating Crabbe wasn't she?"

Pansy nodded, "Crabbe was supposed to be getting secrets from her, but ended up falling in love with her. And well...Luna isn't the best spy. She would never betray you. Never. Snape is a different story. He played both sides so well that he was rewarded with Nymphadora Tonks when it was all over."

Ron gasped, but said nothing.

Pansy continued, "The worst news is Hermione. She is alive and she has married Draco Malfoy."

"What?" he snapped as he jumped up from his seat. "I'll beat him down. That was my fiancé. Mine! He better not have touched her."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "he won't hurt her if that's what you're concerned about. He does love her. He has loved her as long as I have loved you."

Ron looked at her as he opened his heart to the truth for the first time, Pansy loved him. She had loved him for some time. He walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Pansy…" he started.

She patted his hand and sighed, "I know you don't love me, but I wish you would try to get along with me. I am not a complete ogre."

"Can we start over?" he asked as he let a small grin slip over his lips as he watched her blush. She really was beautiful.

Pansy nodded and let the tears begin to fall freely from her eyes, "Up for a game of chess?" she asked.

Ron grinned, "I thought you'd never ask.


	6. The Truth

Thank you for all your review! And to answer someone's question yes this story's title is taken from the song As Long As You're Mine form Wicked. I love that show! Well enjoy!

Chapter 7

Hermione walked with Dog as her escort to the library. After their conversation a few weeks ago Draco had given her a little more freedom. He let her walk to the library with an escort and when he came home sometimes they would go for walks on the grounds. She paused and smiled as she recalled their conversation the evening before.

"_You thought I was the heir of Slytherin our second year?" he asked with his trademark smirk. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes, but had to suppress a laugh. He may be cocky, but he was very handsome she noted. "What were we supposed to think?" she asked as they paused by a fountain._

_Draco looked at her in all her beauty. Yes she had to be the most amazing creature alive. Not only was she beautiful, but she was intelligent, witty and very caring. Well she was caring when she liked you. He noticed his house elves were beside themselves to serve their new mistress. She treated every single one of them with love and respect. He wished she treated him with as much at times. _

"_A knut for your thoughts?" Hermione asked him. She stood next to him and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder._

_He exhaled as he felt her touch go right though his skin. These were the moments he lived for. For the past few weeks she had been getting more comfortable with him and the situation she was in. Sometimes she would gently brush past him and other times she would gently touch him. It was either a quick tap or a quick pat, but it was a start. "I would hope they were worth a few galleons," he remarked dryly._

_Hermione suppressed an eye roll as she started to remove her hand, "I just thought," she began._

_Draco reached up and grasped her hand as he heard a gasp come from her lips. "I was thinking of you," he said as he turned to face her. He looked up and noticed her blush, "Why are you blushing?" he asked._

_Hermione looked down, why did he always do this? They would have a nice evening and he would always spoil it by trying to seduce her or tell about his feelings. "Why can't you be content with you friendship?" she asked avoiding his penetrating gaze._

_He sighed, why was she always fighting him? "I thought you were going to stop fighting me?" he asked._

_Hermione tried to release her hand, but found Draco clutching it tightly. "I'm not fighting you," she whispered. _

"_Then why won't you let me touch you?" he question as his eyes probed hers. _

"_It's not about that," she growled. Now she was just mad. He always tried to turn the tables and blame her because she didn't want him. She felt her stomach tie in knots as his thumb began tracing patterns on her hand._

"_Really," Draco snapped. "I have been nothing but honest with you from the beginning. I have never once tried to hide my feelings or confuse you in any way."_

"_You hide the truth from me constantly," she shot back._

_He dropped her hand and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him roughly, "Can you handle the truth?" he demanded. "If I honestly tell you everything can you handle it? I don't think you can."_

"_Let me go," she snapped as she tried to struggle out of his embrace._

"_Kiss me," he demanded._

_Her eyes widen with shock, "Are you crazy? I don't even like you. Why would I want to kiss you?"_

"_To prove a point and for answers," he told her smugly as he titled her chin up._

"_What kind of game are you playing at?" she wondered._

"_If you kiss me," he paused. "I will be able to prove that not only do you secretly like me, you desire me as well. Secondly if you kiss me I will answer one question you have about the aftermath of the war honestly."_

"_That's blackmail!" she exclaimed as she tried to wriggle out of his embrace._

_Draco smirked, "I'll have you know that your movements aren't doing anything to keep my desire for you a secret."_

_She paused as she felt him starting to grow hard against her, "Please stop," she begged softly._

"_Do you agree?" he asked as he heard her gasping for air._

"_Just one kiss?" she groaned._

_His smile widen, "If that's all you can restrain yourself to."_

"_Fine," she agreed, "But just one."_

_Draco tilted her chin up and locked his eyes with hers, "Thank you," he whispered as his lips descended upon hers._

_Why she thought this was going to be a chaste peck she'll never know, but something inside her was woken up. She felt every line on his lips as he gently caressed her mouth with his. Shocked she felt the tip of his tongue reach out and gently stroke her top lip. She tried to gasp in protest, but he took that as an invitation and slipped inside her mouth. The moment he was inside her mouth instinct began to take over. His tongue began to gently caress hers, as if begging it to wake up and play. The more she tried to fight it, the more persistent he became. She finally sighed in resignation and gently stroked his tongue with her own. _

_Draco sighed victoriously as his hand left her back and began to get lost in her hair. She was pure sweetness itself. After a few moments his hands drifted to her back and wandered to down to her backside. He gently cupped the cheeks and pulled her tightly against himself. He knew he would scare her, but he also knew he needed to convey his needs. He wanted her like never before. He had to let her know._

_Hermione gasped as she felt Draco's hands gently cup her backside and pulled her tightly against his body. She felt what this kiss was doing to him and she tried to pull away, "NO!" she shouted._

_Draco ignore her and pulled her lips down for one last sweet peck, "Do you see what you do to me?" he growled._

_Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes, "What are you trying to do to me?" she asked._

_He smirked as a hand reached up and gently caressed her cheek, "I thought that would be obvious. I want you to want me as much as I want you," he whispered._

_She nodded, "Where's Ron?" she demanded._

_Draco sighed, "I will answer this question one a few conditions," he told her._

"_The kiss was the condition!" she snapped._

_Draco shook his head, "The kiss was an agreement for me to answer questions. I have a few conditions for this particular question. You will not go looking for whatever remains of him," he began. "You will not deny me any of our friendship we have started these past few weeks. And finally you can not hold on to the past."_

"_I loved him!" she snapped. "Doesn't that count for anything?"_

"_Do you no longer love him?" Draco questioned. "You said love in past tense, so do you still love him?"_

"_Where is he?" she demanded._

_Draco suppressed a smirk. His little tiger was starting to come around. "Ron is alive," he started._

_Her eyes widen with shock, "You lie!" she screamed. "I saw you kill him!"_

_He shook his head,"You saw me stun him. I would never kill him. No matter how much I despise him I couldn't do that to my best friend."_

_She glanced up at him confused, "What do you mean to your best friend?"_

_Draco grabbed her hand and gently led her back to the house, "About a year after I started getting feelings for you Pansy began to get feelings for Ron. Oh she tried to hide it, but it was very difficult. She loves him. During the war I stunned him and had him sent to my private cell. I sent word to Pansy and she requested that the dark lord give Ron to her as a present for all her services. He is now married and living with Pansy."_

_Hermione broke down as she felt a sob escape her throat, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with a wounded expression. "Why have you kept this a secret for so long?"_

_Draco felt his heart break as he took her in his arms and held her as she cried, "I couldn't," he whispered. "You are mine. I couldn't have you pining for him I spoke with Pansy and she told Ron about us last week. I knew that I needed to tell you soon."_

_Hermione pushed him away angrily, "I hate you!" she yelled as she took off for the manor._

_Draco watched her go and sighed, "Tonight would be her last night in her own bed, he decided. She could call it a punishment all she wanted. He was going to have her in his bed and he was going to have her tomorrow night. He sat down on a bench and replayed the scene. She didn't hate him, he realized. Angry with him, yes, but she didn't hate him. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the manor reliving that kiss in his head._

Hermione sat on one of the couches in the library and thought of the kiss. Ron had never kissed her like that before. Sure she knew Ron loved her and wanted her, but never had she been invited to participate in her own seduction. Draco's kiss was pure lust with a strange mix of love tossed in. She opened the book she had chosen, "How to Enjoy Sex." She sighed. After yesterday she knew Draco would try and sleep with her. She paused as she recalled how intimately he felt against her. She shook her head and continued to read her book; she needed to be prepared for anything.


	7. Lingering Hands

Sorry for the delay everyone. I have been working and avoiding the holidays. Enjoy!

Hermione walked into her room and saw boxes everywhere, "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Mistress move in Master's room," Gippy replied softly.

Hermione let out a swear and stalked off in search of her husband, "Draco!" she yelled.

Draco smirked in his study. His darling wife must have discovered his plans.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Draco stretched and slipped out of his chair, "I thought that would be obvious." He paused as he walked behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist, "I want you in my bed," he whispered as his tongue began to caress her ear."

Hermione shivered and tried to pull away, "I said NO!" she snapped.

Draco let his hand wander up her shirt and began to toy with the edge of her bra, "As master of this household I do what I feel is best."

She slapped his hand away and howled in frustration, "So raping me is your best option?" she growled as she tried to remove his hand that had almost made it inside her bra.

Draco grinned, "When we do make love," he whispered softly, "it will be a very willing activity. Trust me."

She gasped as she felt his hands back up her shirt and cup her breast through the fabric, "No," she breathed.

Draco gently pinched her nipple and let out a low chuckle, "Keep saying that for now. How much longer do you think you'll be able to hold up?"

She squirmed uncomfortably, "Let me go!" she snapped as she fought to gain control of her senses.

Draco released her and smirked, "Stop fighting me," he insisted.

Hermione stumbled back a few steps, "Stop trying to seduce me."

He grinned, "Is it working?"

She tried to push past him, "I need to go," she insisted.

Draco grasped her hand, "I shall see you for dinner?" he asked as his eyes looked deep into hers.

She nodded, "Can I have my room back?" she whispered.

Draco laughed and pushed her gently out the door, "I have work to do," he said.

He closed the door and collapsed in a chair. He let a grin steal across his features as he fought the giddiness that was rising up in his chest. Almost. Not much longer he though as he went to his desk. Not much longer at all.

Hermione threw herself on a couch in the library in tears. How dare he take advantage of her? Didn't he know she hated him? She sighed as felt the lingering of his hands on her. Who was she to lie? She didn't hate him. She wanted him in the worst way possible, and that is what scared her the most.

Percy walked in the door from work. He knew waiting for him was dinner and the most willing wife a man could ask for. She would do anything for him. While she wasn't the attractive woman on the planet it didn't take Percy long to warm up to her. After the fall out with his parents, Percy had begun to live a life of solitude. Once the war got on the way, he fought on Dumbledore's side, because he knew that was expected of him. Within a matter of weeks he was caught and shut up in a dungeon. He was only comforted by the thought that he may die and never have to face his family again. A few months later he was placed on an auction block with the rest of the survivors of the light. He shuttered when the tall hefty Slytherin asked the Dark Lord for him. A few days into his imprisonment with her Percy began to notice a few things. First off she would shake uncontrollably when he was around. Secondly she seemed to fix herself up more when she visited him too. After a couple weeks he noticed she was sniffling a lot more. The next day he realized that she was sick. Percy ordered her to bed and had the house elves to bring her soup. He kept a constant vigil at her side as he awaited her recovery. It was there he learned the truth. Millicent was in love with him. She had developed a crush on him her first year. He laughed as he remembered the chubby Slytherin always in his line of sight.

As soon as she got better Percy began to get nervous. Could things ever go back to the way they were after that? Her second day out of bed Millie told him she needed his assistance in her room. Percy went inside and found her naked on the bed. He had turned bright red, but that didn't stop him from jumping on the bed and enjoying what she offered him. Percy now knew he was in love. In love with the burly Slytherein and that was just the way he liked it.

Millie sat at the kitchen table pretending she wasn't counting the hours until Percy came home. She blushed as she remembered their first time. She had been so nervous, but he had eased all that. Now she knew he didn't go to her bed because he was afraid of her_ or _because she felt it was his duty.After last night she knew it was because he loved her.

_After work the day before Percy had arrived late. She tired not to act like she cared, but she did. When they retired for bed she decided to bring it up. Before she could get a word out she found a little box next to her pillow. Inside was a ruby ring with the inscription, "I'll Cherish You." She saw Percy staring at her with tears in his eyes._

_He got down on one knee and looked up into her eyes, "Will you marry me?" he asked._

_She felt the tears cascading down her cheeks. If this wasn't love she didn't know what was, "Yes!" she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him._

_The peck quickly fueled their passion as they collapsed on the bed in a hurry._

_Afterwards Millie lay contently in Percy's arms, "Why do you love me?" she asked._

_He grinned, "Because you love me. Because you are the first woman to show me that love can be about adoration and silliness. I have never met a woman who worships the ground I walk on, yet screams at me for leaving dishes in the sink. I think that makes me love you all the more. Plus you are beautiful, well sexy actually. Funny, smart witty," he sighed. "I just can't get enough of you. I know we were all ready married, but I wanted you to know that it's by choice, not by force."_

_Before he could say another word she pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately._

She met Percy's gaze and let the grin she was fighting light her face. Love didn't get nay better than this.


	8. A Kiss Good Night

Disclaimer: I won nothing!

To all my faithful readers thank you so much for your patience. I apologize for the length of time this has taken. Hopefully the next chapter will be much quicker in coming. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Enjoy!

Hermione began to pace in the library. It just wasn't fair as she tried to fight the tears of frustration from escaping her eyes. She didn't want this. Any of this! Ron was alive. She was to spend her first night alone with Draco. Her body involuntarily gave a shudder of excitement. As much as she tried to deny it she did want Draco. Sure her was a manipulative jerk when he wanted to be, but lately? Oh his eyes would light up when she walked into the room. She felt color rise to her cheek as she remembered their kiss. So passionate, yet so delicate.

"Mistress," dog interrupted. "Dinner is here."

She nodded, "Tell Draco I'll be down in a moment." She smiled as she watched the house elf go. She hoped she was ready for this.

Draco watched her enter and held his breath. Somehow she was always able to take his breath away, "You look ravishing," he whispered as he went up to place a chaste peck on her cheek.

She blushed and sat down, "Thank you."

Draco sipped his wine and stared into her eyes, "What is troubling you?" He paused as he watched her expression change. "Are you afraid of tonight?"

She nodded, "What am I supposed to think? You order me about as if I am some prostitute! I am not ready to fuck you!"

Draco winced at her choice of wording, "I never said anything about fucking as you so eloquently put it. I told you that one day you would be willing to make love to me. There is a vast difference."

Hermione sighed, "Draco…." Her voice trailed off.

Dog brought the first course and the pervious conversation was lost in the devouring of the meal. Draco watched as Hermione took delicate bites of everything, careful not to hurt the house-elf's feelings.

Hermione watched as Draco drained his last glass of wine. Her heart rate increased as she saw him stand and offer her his hand. She accepted it and mumbled a good night to the staff.

"Good night master and mistress," Dog said cheerfully.

Draco escorted her to his chambers and sighed softly as he closed the doors behind him. His plan was beginning to take shape.

Hermione sat down on a high wing back chair and avoided his gaze, "So…" her voice faltered.

"Shall we finish the pervious conversation?" Draco asked.

"Do you think that wise?" she asked.

Draco perched himself on the arm of the chair to trap her there. He picked up her hand and began to draw circles on it. "I am interested to hear your true opinion on the matter," he whispered in her ear.

Draco!" she exclaimed as she shot out of her seat.

Draco quickly maneuvered himself into her seat and snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, "I'm right hear my dear," he moaned softly as his tongue found its way into her ear.

She shivered as his tongue began to explore every crevice of her ear. This had to stop. "Shouldn't we talk?" she asked as his lips descended on to her neck.

Draco chuckled as he began to nip at her neck, "But we are having so much fun not talking." His free hand began to make its way up her shirt and caressed the flesh it found.

"I thought we were going to go to bed," she demanded as she squirmed on his lap.

"Don't I get a kiss good night?" he asked.

"No," she stated flatly.

"No kiss, no bed," he growled.

Hermione sighed as she felt the goose bumps rise up on her flesh. This felt too good to stop. She lifted a hand to push his hand away and ended up pressing his hand into her. This really wasn't so bad she realized. As much as she tried to deny this, it felt good. It felt incredible to be seduced. She let out a soft moan as Draco's hand left her waist and cupped her between her legs.

"About that kiss?" he asked.

Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him full on the lips. She explored every curve and relished the feel of his hand still applying pressure between her legs. "Draco," she moaned.

He grinned against her lips, "Do you know how long I have waited to hear that?" he growled as she picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently set her down and proceeded to climb on top of her as his tongue dove into her mouth.

She let her arms wrap around him as she kissed him back. His hands were at her breast, kneading and caressing them. She moaned again as he began to lavish them with his mouth. "Draco…"she growled. "We need," she moaned as he gently bit her nipple.

"We need?" he hissed as he nipped again.

"We need to stop," she groaned as she tried to pull herself up to a sitting position.

Draco smirked, "Why?"

"I'm not ready," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked as pulled her on top of him and pressed his hips into hers.

"I've never….what I mean is…" she sighed helplessly.

Draco grinned as kissed the valley between her breast, "Go to the bathroom and you'll find your night clothes. I'll change out here."

He released her and she reluctantly got to her feet, "Thank you," she whispered.

He stood up and pulled her into one last kiss, "No my darling wife. Thank you."

Shakily she retreated to the bathroom and collapsed against the door. So this is what it was all about. He was awfully good at it. She blushed as she began to wash her face. What would he look like naked?

Draco hummed to himself as he changed into his pajama pants. This is what he wanted: a willing wife. He knew she was a virgin. He planned on taking his time. He was going to savor her life a good meal. His father taught him a few things: Women were like a good meal. They were to be savored and indulged in often. That was what he planned to do to Hermione. He was going to savor every moment and once he had her virginity. He chuckled softly. He was going to make love to her as often as possible until death do they part.


	9. A Surpise Visitor

To all my faithful readers out there thank you for your patience. This has been a month of transition for me so i apoloigize for the lack of updates. I aslo apoloigze for the shortness of the chapters. I write as inspiration strikes, but once its gone well you can figure out the rest. Thank you so much for your reviews they do encourage me. I will try and get another update soon. Thank you and enjoy!

Oh and on a side note I actually get to see Wicked tonight! For those who asked a long itme ago the title is from the musical Wicked. If you ever get the chance go listen to the soudntrack or read the book. Both are amazing!

Hermione woke to find an empty bed. She blushed as she remembered the previous night. After she had changed Draco had pulled her into bed and held her through the night. She stretched and found a note on his pillow. It seemed he had a meeting with the Dark Lord and then some business venture to tend to. She sighed and was about to go back to sleep when Dog knocked, "Is mistress awake?" he asked.

She rubber her eyes sleepily, "I'm awake," she mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley is here to see you," he said with a grin. "Shall I tell her you'll see her later?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head as she began to tremble, "I'll see her in the," she gulped. "I'll see her in the parlor." She paused. "Oh Dog. Please bring a tray for breakfast."

"Anything for mistress," Dog said and with a pop was gone.

Hermione began to tremble. It had to be Pansy. Why was she here? Did she want to gloat about Ron? Where was Ron? Had something bad happen to him? Hermione quickly showered and changed into jeans and a sweater. One of the nice things about being a Malfoy was that she had the entire fashion world at her command.

She walked down the steps and saw Pansy's long wheat colored hair. "Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted.

Pansy looked up with a grin, "Mrs. Malfoy," she replied.

Hermione saw a sparkling ring on Pansy's finger and a rush of anger swept through her. That was supposed to be her ring. Ron was supposed to be her husband. "But what of Draco?" a voice in her head piped up. She couldn't ignore the fact that he worshiped the ground she walked on. He was patient, attentive and intelligent. She looked into Pansy's eyes and saw that they sparkled. Did she truly love Ron? "Would you like to share breakfast with met?"

Pansy nodded as they sat. "It is so good to finally see you. I owled Draco early this week and asked if I could visit. This morning he owled back and said he thought it was a good idea."

Hermione sighed as she sipped her coffee. Even though she was married she was still a prisoner. As much as she wanted to forget it she couldn't. She was a political prisoner. "Let's skip the niceties. I haven't decided if I actually want to talk to you, but you have information I want. How is Ron?"

Pansy blushed, "He is doing well. At first it was rather difficult. He missed you horribly as you missed him. It broke my heart to know I had caused him so much pain. Finally he started to come around. He found out that Percy was still alive and we began to talk." She paused as she watched Hermione's expression change. "Please don't tell me how wrong this sounds," Pansy pleaded softly. I know it is not conventional and I apologize for that. Times have changed. We are all different. War changes people. Draco and I just wanted normal lives. We love each other, but not as lovers. We love each other as the family we never had. Our parents just wanted power. Hermione, Draco loves you."

"This I am aware," Hermione snapped. "Every way I turn he is declaring his love for me."

Pansy smirked, "Funny I did the same with Ronald until he came around. It is only a matter of time," she whispered.

"Never," Hermione growled.

Pansy laughed, "Oh stop that. You know you are only playing a part. Somewhere inside of you is starting to warm up to him. You think you despise him, but you don't. You know deep down that you are beginning to care for him. You will want to have his children. You will want a real family." She paused as she saw the defeat in Hermione's eyes. "I only tell you this, because I know it is true. You think I am telling you this because I want to harm you. The reason I tell you this is because I know from experience. I am pregnant."

Hermione gasped and fell back to the chair she had been edging off of. "Say it isn't so," she whispered.

Pansy smiled sadly, "How much long are going to deny what is between you and Draco?"

Hermione gasped and muttered something unintelligent.

Pansy grinned as she began to take her leave, "Times are changing. I know I couldn't offer you any comfort, but I can offer truth. Ronald loves me. He tells me so. He shows me. I know he loves me. I love him. Draco loves you. Please open your heart to him" She stood across form Hermione and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I can see the battle in your eyes. If you just open your heart you can see what a wonderful life you have ahead of you." She dropped her hand and smiled, "Farewell. We shall see each other again."

Hermione was speechless as she watched Pansy go. She was carrying Ron's baby. She realized that she had barely let Ron touch her let alone have his child. Draco…she collapsed in the chair and began to weep. She did care for him. As much as she didn't want to admit it she did. She may not love him, but she was fond of him. And when he touched her…a blush began to stain her cheek. He made her feel so loved and special. He had somehow known what would make her feel good. It was still going to be an uphill battle, but one day. She let a soft smile drift across her face as she had a vision of her and Draco as parents. Maybe they could make this work.

"Did you talk to her?" Draco asked Pansy at the café.

Pansy nodded, "I even told her I was pregnant.

"You didn't have to tell her so soon," Draco interrupted.

Pansy eyes Draco carefully, "Yes I did. If you want us to be friends I have to be honest. It will continue to be a battle for you, but she will come around."

Draco buried his face in his hands, "How do you know?"

Pansy smiled, "Because every time I brought you up she would blush and go all stupid on me. There is something there. She is starting to realize it. Just keep going slow and before long you will be starting a happy family of you own.

Draco smiled, "I hope so. I really hope so."


	10. A Moment is Forever

A/N: I apologize for the long delay. I have had so many e-mails and a few death threats ;-) but I have finally got my act together and updated. Life has been crazy, but I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support. Thank you and enjoy. oh and I don't own anything.

Late that afternoon Hermione received a Mrs. Gregory Goyle. "Susan?" she gasped.

Susan embraced her long lost friend, "Hermione it is good to see you."

Hermione eyes the tall willowy Hufflepuff with surprise. She wore an emerald wedding ring and her face no longer held the look of determination it had once held. It was almost as if she was put under a spell. "You look…" Hermione fumbled for words. "You look serene," she finished.

Susan chuckled, "Sorry just came from yoga. Have you ever taken a class? It's simply a must for people in our situation. It really helps calm down the soul."

Hermione let a ghost of a smile pass her lips, "How are you really?"

Susan sighed, "Miserable. I mean Greg and I get along ok, but he doesn't love me. He never did. He just wanted a wife to hide all his indiscretions." She paused and looked at her shoes, "Gregory is gay."

Hermione gasped in shock, "No!" she exclaimed.

Susan nodded, "He has been seeing someone for awhile now. I'm just waiting for him to leave me. Put me back on the auction block."

Hermione grabbed her friends hand, "If that happens you can stay with us."

Susan shook her head, "I have already been promised to another. Blaise Zambini. Can you believe it? He is such an ass. I would rather die than have anything to do with him." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked Hermione straight in the eyes, "Well this is good-bye. I will see you in the after life." And with those parting words Susan walked out of Malfoy manor.

Draco came home to find his wife in a state, "Now can you calmly tell me what's going on?"

"Susan," she shrieked. "She's going to kill herself!"

Draco shook his head, "No she won't. Blaise won't let that happen to her."

She drew her red rimmed eyes up to her husband's, "You are okay with the trading of other humans? You are okay with letting this continue! I thought I knew you," she snapped as she stormed out of the room.

Draco apperated to his wife's side, "You don't understand do you? Blaise will be nothing but kind to Susan. Greg knew that he couldn't keep up his lifestyle and not risk Susan to the other deatheaters. It is safer that she be with Blaise than at the mercy of Greg's father and other cohorts."

Hermione broke down, "You would never sell me would you? Even if you got tired of me?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her, "I could never get tired of you. Besides I love you. I would never get rid of someone I love. My father's still around is he not?"

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, "That was not very nice."

Draco smiled, "That's better. Now go get ready for dinner and we will discuss this in more depth."

Hermione leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you."

Draco looked shocked, "For what?"

She smiled as she left the room, "For loving me."

Draco collapsed into a chair in shock. It was finally happening. She was actually starting to come around.

That next night Hermione peaked out from the bathroom doorway. Her husband was lost to the world of literature. She smiled as she watched is blond hair fall in to his eyes. It was happening. She was starting to fall in love with her husband. With a slight gasp she retreated to the bathroom. What was she to do with her self? Was she supposed to now give him her body as a declaration of her new found love? She splashed cold water on her face and sighed. This was not happening. She looked up and gave a startled screech. Draco's reflection was staring back at her.

Draco watched his wife retreat back inside the bathroom. She felt it. He knew she did. He had to convince her that just because she loved him she didn't have to have sex with him. On the one hand he wished she would, but he understood that she wasn't ready. He snuck into the bathroom and grinned as he heard her startled screech, "Miss me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Hermione chuckled nervously, "uh…no. I was just washing up before bed."

Draco smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, "You smell so good," he whispered as his lips began to trail kisses up to her ear.

Hermione sighed as she let him continue. For some reason it just felt right.

"What's on your mind?" he questioned as he nibbled on her ear.

"Touching you," she whispered as she turned and kissed him on the lips.

Draco grinned, "Really?"

She nodded, "May I?"

He scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom. "Everything is up to you," he whispered as he laid her gently on the bed.

Hermione nodded, "I may get scared," she whispered.

He smiled as his lips descended to her neck, "If you do let me know. I have waited over ten years for you. What's a few more nights?"

Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around her husband and began to kiss him.


End file.
